1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to transmitting computer programs and data to a computer via a network. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method for updating computer programs and data over a computer network, the updating based upon client-specific information.
2. Description of the Related Art
In designing software, developers often need to customize computer programs to many varied hardware and software configurations, as well to other specific considerations. For example, computer programs are often customized toward a particular geographic speaking region. A computer user in France expects to see help menus and other information displayed in French instead of English. Further, for example, computer programs are often designed to operate under a particular operating system, or even a particular version of an operating system.
As improvements are made in a computer program, many of the users are interested in receiving and upgrading to the latest version of the computer program. With the advent of the Internet, it is now possible for users to almost instantaneously download and install such improvements on their computers.
Typically, the user visits an “update” server that hosts the improved computer programs. The update server presents to the user a list of the different versions of the computer programs that are available for installation. Due to the number of possible versions that are available for downloading, users are often confused and download the incorrect version of the requested software. Although the user may be able to readily identify that he is interested in a “French” version, the user may not know the version of an operating system. Another problem that is encountered is that even if the user knows which version is required for operation, the user may not know what other computer programs are required for proper operation of the upgrade. Disadvantageously, if the user chooses a version of computer program that is incompatible with his particular hardware and/or software configuration, possible damage can occur to the user's hardware and/or other software components.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and a method for automatically downloading an appropriate version of an computer program without user intervention. Further, the system and method should automatically determine the hardware and/or the software configuration of the client computer and select the appropriate version of the computer program.